Truth
by StarWindMaster
Summary: Summer kicks of with new faces and a new Edventure


_**Author's notes:**_ _Well this the first chapter! I tried not to make any mistakes. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _As the Ed's Sophomore year comes to an end they find out that life as they know it may NEVER be the same._

**Truth**

Chapter One: Begin the Beginning

* * *

><p>"And with that final piece of information, have a good summer." Said the dullest science teacher of Peach Creek High.<p>

As soon as his explanation was done the bell rang and the teens slowly went to there groups.

"Double D, how come his class always last for hours? In fact why do we even have classes on the last day of school?" asked an outraged Eddy.

Over the last 2 and a half years Eddy has changed exceedingly well, from both height and intellect. Eddy stopped wearing his usual yellow shirt and replaced it with a yellow hoodie with his name on the back between the dollar sign. He also wore a gold(Which was real) Necklace with the cross at the bottom. It was his 16th birthday present. Currently a Junior. 5'6 in height. Eddy finally grew more hair and decided to make it more spiky, which he died dark blue.

" First of all Eddy his class is pretty exc-Phssshh- Hahahahahahahah! I just couldn't do that with a straight face!" exclaimed the one of the three newest students: Jaco.

Jaco had came to Peach Creek High during the middle of the Ed's freshman year. He was also African American but was a bit darker than Jonny. Ever since he came here he changed a lot over the summer such as: him growing his hair a little bit which gave him three short bangs and dyed it purple, and wore a red bandanna on his head. His choice of clothing was midnight blue shirt with a pure white heart on his back, and black baggy jeans. He's fairly smart and tends to over think sometimes, and is strong enough to hold back Kevin with some ease. Height 5'9, age 16 Junior.

"Heh heh. Well I will agree to him being boring, but his information is valuable." explained Double D as they walked to their lockers.

Double D hadn't grown to much, accept that he got strong enough to beat Jimmy in arm wrestling. The one thing thing that had changed was that he stopped wearing a "sockhat" and instead a black cap with three orange stripes going vertical, you could also see a little bit of blonde hair sticking out in the front that swayed to the right a bit. He now wore an all black shirt with the words "Wisdom" running down in blue, with orange pants that were able to reach only the ankles. Height 5'9, age 15 Junior.

"That was a class? I just napped there the whole time and read comic books!" said a chuckling Ed.

Ed hasn't changed his personality even a LITTLE. He grew to be the height of 6'3. Ed has at least gotten smart enough to be on the same level of an 7th grader. It wasn't until freshman year did his wardrobe finally change into: a brand new shirt that had one side white, the other black with the the white side having an angel the other half the devil, he also wears his old jacket around his waist, with matching jeans. He dyed his hair orange. Age 16, Junior.

"Well at least it's summer. Now we can relax and enjoy our selves to the fullest!" Said Jaco with a wide grin.

"But you know we have to read the books assigned to us right?" Double D could have only hoped to hear a yes.

"And you've known us for how long?" asked Eddy and Ed in unision with one eyebrow raised(or with Ed half of his uni brow went up).

* * *

><p><strong>The Cul-de-sac: Here is the main location of the Ed's scam activities. Around this time all the teens are gathered together and having a good time just talking about what they're doing this summer.<strong>

"Attention people of the Cul-de-sac! We, the Ed's-"

"Errhhmm."

"-And Jaco! Bring you the "Ultimate Scavenger Hunt"! This is a once a year special event!" exclaimed Eddy through a mega phone.

" Good lord Eddy, shut up!" Shouted an angry Sarah.

Sarah hasn't changed at all, except now she treats Ed a tiny bit better. It's also said that she and Jimmy have become an item. Sarah now wears a light blue skirt and a pink tank top with a pink jacket wrapped around her waist. Age 14, height 5'5. Freshman.

" Why were we cursed with such barbarians? Why?" cried the overly dramatic Jimmy.

Over the years Jimmy had changed everything there is about him... Look wise anyways. After a LONG discussion with his parents he finally got braces. His hair color was a lighter blonde now, and let his hair down. He wears a white jacket with a light blue turtle neck, and white jeans. Age 14, height 5'5. Freshman.

"Yeah! Plank says that you guys should just go away for a year!" added Jonny 2X4.

Jonny has become more of a wood lover than he was as a kid. Jonny wears a rainbow shirt, weird rainbow hippie pants and a hippie necklace, with shades from the 70's. He also talks in a more relaxed way and seemed more in tune with nature. Age 14 and height 5'6. Freshman.

"Yeah, whatever baldy.(Jaco had the mega phone now) Did we mention that this scavenger hunt will also give the winner the title of "The Cul-de-sac King/Queen"? In fact it's more of a king of the hill kind of game. But when you meet someone, there will have to be a fight between the opponents, with us giving you weapons that best suit you. There is no fee for the first time so it's free. The rules will be alot more clear when we're there, Ok?" explained Jaco.

There was a brief silence in the cul-de-sac. No one spoke until:

"Well,well,well. So that's why we couldn't find you!" shouted Lee Kanker

Lee being the oldest sister, was in charge of taking care of her younger sisters, even though they don't need it. She wears a white turtle neck with red polka dots, and an opened vest with three pockets on each side. She let her hair down in a pony tail, but you still couldn't see her eyes. She's 5'7, and is a 16 y.o junior. She has become more PROTECTIVE of her sisters. And forces them to wear turtlenecks...For the cold...Even though it's summer.

Over the years Marie had gotten over her crush with Double D. And believe it or not became a tactician. She became the captain of the Chess Club, and had dethroned Double D. This led her to become a more devious person who controls 25% of the school, including the teachers. She wears a pure black turtle neck with black sweatpants, black highlights, and black book bag carrying secret information, with two earrings on her left ear. She's the same height as Lee, and is a 15 y.o junior.

May has lost her naive way of thinking and is now more into what's going on around her, but has a secret friendship with Ed that even Marie doesn't know about(or does she?). May has joined the filming club due to her special ability to see things and and tell if they're out of place, she can also move faster due to having a fast reacting body. That means she can tell when things are out of place. She is sometimes forced to help Marie get more information. She wears a camouflaged colored turtleneck, an opened vest with no pockets, a camouflaged directors hat, and camouflaged jeans. She's 5'5 and a 15 y.o sophmore.

"Wait, I thought you gave them the wrong directions?" Ed asked to Double D.

"I did!" Double D said, astonished. "How did you ladies come back here? Didn't you follow the directions on the invitations?" asked Double D with a nervous smile.

"We did, but the directions lead to a dead end." said May in a bored tone.

"Just wait a second." Jaco turned to the Ed's. "Who was in charge of setting up trap A and B?"

"I was doing the Blueprints and directing." said Double D.

"He was telling me where to put the equipment and etc." added Ed.

"I was in Double D's room perfecting the medical mixtures." added Jaco.

"And I was thinking about the money, which we won't be getting!" finished Eddy.

There was a short pause in the group. Until Jaco knocked Eddy over the head.

They turned back to the teens, when Double D spoke up:

"(Sigh) Anyways, I guess you can come." said a tired Jaco.

"That's more like it." said Lee, arms crossed and a smile of victory.

"When shall we going get, guys?" Ed asked turning to his friends, without a clue on how many grammar mistakes he made.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said, while rubbing his head from pain.

"Before we go does any one have any questions?" asked Jaco.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I do." asked the second newest student: Karin.

Karin was Nazz's cousin. How ever she was painfully shy when meeting new people. She arrived in the middle of freshman year due to her father's sudden disappearance. She is a great artist and good friends with May, whom asked her to join. She made the props. Like Nazz she was blond and caught most of the guys attention with her natural good looks. She wears light yellow jacket and a black shirt, with yellow shorts that reach her ankles. She's 5'5 and a 15 y.o sophmore.

"Shoot." said Eddy

"D-d-do we have to?" she asked in a very cute and scared voice.

The Eds and Jaco where at a stop. They haven't thought about people who didn't want to.

"Well, we could leave them a job." suggested Ed to the group.

"We have to find out how many don't want to though." responded Eddy.

"Excuse me but, how many of you don't want to do this?" asked Double D.

Karin was the only one to raise her hand.

"Alright Karin, you can have the job of monitoring every ones progress. I'll show you what to do once we're there." explained Double D.

"Anyone else have a question?"

There was no response.

"Than let's get going!" exclaimed Ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

After traveling through vast areas, the teens had stopped in front of a 5 story tall fence.

"Hey! When did you dorks build this without us noticing!" shouted Kevin.

Kevin was the head jock of his class and is respected by everyone in the sports teams. He still doesn't have the guts to ask Nazz out. Kevin thinks of himself as the leader of the cul-de-sac, and always disagrees with the Eds and jaco. Kevin still wears his red cap, but tends to take it off when he's serious. He wears a dark red shirt with black long sleeves under it, along with Red jeans. He's 6'0 and 15 y.o.

"That is not important right now. Before we can let you in, all of the contestants will have to wear badges with their names on them. Each person will receive 3 individual badges. If you lose all of them, you're out of the game. Once you meet someone you will be forced to battle them. One badge per battle. There are no teams allowed. Their can be only three ways at most. Inside there will be hidden items to aid you in battle, along with medicine. Those are the rules." as Jaco had been explaining the rules, Double D and Karin where inside the control room.

* * *

><p><strong>Control Room: Vast amount of screens, and buttons.<strong>

"Well, I hope you understand." asked Double D as he finished giving her a tutorial.

"Yup. All systems are a go! Wow, I'm so excited for some reason." stated Karin with a smile.

"Okay then. I'll check the others. If there is a problem-"

"I know. I have to immediately send you here. Don't worry." Karin assured him.

He gave a nod and left.

* * *

><p>I'll just give the other character info's:<p>

Nazz has changed into someone with more independence. She dislikes being talked down to and tries to forget what she was like as a kid. She tries to take on the mother role in the Cul-de-sac. Her hair is almost all the way down her back. She wears a violet tank top and matching shorts.

Rolf is still the same old farm boy as always. He does however have a better grasp at english. He wears a Mustard yellow shirt with red "x"s on his shoulders and blue jeans.

Reggie is the third and last student. Ever since he transferred to Peach Creek he never spoke a word. His icy blue eyes and short spiky blonde hair hair add to his cool and calm stature. He wears a shirt that goes from his chest and up black, and the rest down is white. He wears white shorts with black exotic lines that reached a little past his knees.

As Double D returned, he could hear Eddy's voice.

"So before we leave, everyone has to choose a weapon." Eddy explained.

"How do we decide that?" asked Sarah, with a surprisingly nice tone.

"Well **squirt**, we let you choose anything from the three chests."

"What chests?" asked Lee looking around.

Suddenly three Chests flew from behind the gate in one sideways line.

"Oh." they all said

"The one on the right is for melee weapons, the one in the middle is for ranged, and the one on the left is for weapons that leave effects or both melee and ranged." Ed explained as if he memorized it.

"We already have ours." Double D showed them what they had.

Ed had a wooden mallet similar to the super hammer in SSBB: Made for melee.

Eddy's was a pair of wooden hand guns, with 10 wooden pellets in each, with a pack of back up ammo: Made for ranged.

Jaco had an ordinary pair of long wooden swords that looked like they could be combined into one: Made for melee.

Double D had a unique weapon. It was a pair of twin Knives. Each knife had two wooden blades per side: Made for melee and unknown effect.

"Ok now. Everyone please choose an item that suits you best." said Eddy.

After 30 minutes of waiting Eddy finally had enough of it.

" Will you people hurry up!" he bellowed.

Next thing he saw was a long wooden pole swinging toward his left. Eddy had very little time to dodge, but due to him being short, he was able to duck and not get hurt. He looked to see who had attacked him. It was none other than Kevin.

"That oughtta shut you up!" he yelled.

"What do ya mean! You missed!" said Eddy with one of his guns pointed at Kevin.

"What Ever!" shouted Kevin as he charged straight at Eddy.

They began to charge at each other until, ready for an attack until someone had intervened them.

They both looked to see who stopped them.

"No way! I thought he wasn't here!" shouted a surprised Eddy.

But it wasn't just Eddy, it was everyone else but Rolf, Marie, Jonny, Plank(Is he ever surprised?), and Jaco.

"(Heh) I thought you were still at school taking your sweet time" said a chuckling Jonny, who was completely unfazed.

"How'd you know were we where, Reggie?" said an annoyed Jaco. "Or did you just follow the sound of Eddy's voice?"

He gave a simple nod.

"Do you want enter?" asked Double D politely.

After letting go of Eddy and Kevin's weapons, he gave another nod.

"Well, just take a weapon then." said Jaco.

As if his arrival wasen't surprising enough, he already had a weapon: It was a sword,(Like the Buster Sword from Crisis Core, but imagine it slimmer and wooden) that had the initials: I.C.

"I guess you carved the "I.C", huh? It kinda suits you." commented Jaco.

"Can we start now guys? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" said an obviously excited Ed.

"Just hold on a second, Ed. Does Everyone have a weapon? Cause if not Ed might eat you."

"Oh come now, Eddy. Do you really think something so childish would scare them?" Double D said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since that "Bottomless Ed" scam, I was." stated Eddy.

"Guys, we're getting off subject. We can go through memory lane later. But for now.." he turned to the teens "Is everyone all set?"

"What are these belts for dude?" asked Nazz.

The belts had 3 pockets that looked like it could fill circular bottles, along with a pocket to hold badges.

"You'll see. Oh! Before I forget, for someone to win, they must collect everyones badge. Now then, is everyone all set, now?" asked a slightly annoyed Jaco.

Everyone gave their signs of approval.

**"FIIINNNALLLLY!"** bellowed Ed.

As everyone paid their attention to the huge door opening, they didn't notice the smiles on the Eds and Jaco's faces.

And after the door opened, a bright flash of light consumed them.

_"It's show time!" _thought Eddy with a grin.

* * *

><p>AN: Well thats the first chapter. The real show begins in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
